From the point-of-view of a television user, commercials can be considered a double-edged sword. While advertisers fund the cost of much television programming, the user is forced to watch commercials, delaying the user's view of desired television programming. On many television channels, especially those which do not have high or any subscription fees, commercials often interrupt the television programming that the subscriber is interested in viewing. These commercials, however, can represent significant advertising revenues. For other television programs, such as pay-per-view television programs, commercials may not be interspersed in the television program, but the television subscriber may pay a fee to view the pay-per-view television program.